A new hope
by AslansHow24
Summary: In the year 2900, Crystal Tokyo is attacked by the Dark Moon family and many people and sailor scouts are killed along with the royal family. Rei Hino escapes with the youngest heir to the throne, Princess Rikana Rika , and...
1. Prologue

**A New Hope**

**Author's note: I borrowed the title from star wars because I think it fits with the purpose of this story. It does not pertain to star wars in anyway.**

**Summary: In the year 2900, Crystal Tokyo is attacked by the Dark Moon family and many people and sailor scouts are killed along with the royal family. Rei Hino escapes with the youngest heir to the throne, Princess Rikana (Rika), and waits 400 years for the return of the sailor scouts so they can over throw Diamond and place Rika on the throne. The royal family and the sailor scouts have very long life spans, and never grow old. **

**Character List**

**Princess Rikana: Sailor Moon**

**Eri Kamei: Sailor Jupiter**

**Minako Aino: Sailor Venus**

**Ai Takeme: Sailor Mercury**

**Setsuna Meioh: Sailor Pluto**

**Rina Lee: Sailor Saturn**

**Haruka Tenoh: Sailor Uranus**

**Aya Matsuura: Sailor Neptune**

**Diana: Last of the moon cats**

**Solaris: Last of the sun cats**

**Prologue**

Rei Hino stared at Queen Serenity in disbelief. War was raging around them and the pink haired queen wanted her to flee?

"Please Rei-chan" Serenity begged. Her red eyes sparkled with tears. "He's already taken my parents, and my son. Don't let him take my baby too" She was clutching the hand of four year old Princess Rikana.

"Usa-chan" Rei whispered, using the former name for the queen.

"She'll stop Diamond when the time is right" Serenity said. "Protect her Rei-chan. Protect my baby" She handed Rikana to Rei, tears clung to her eyelashes.

"Mother!" They turned to see Princess Serenity, platinum hair like her father standing in the doorway. "Diamond's captured father!" Queen Serenity gasped. The tears fell freely now.

"Helios" She whispered. "Go!" She shouted at Rei. Rei looked at the Queen one last time before taking off with Rikana in her arms. She flinched as she heard the terrified scream of the queen. Tears filled her eyes, but she kept on running, without looking back.

Minako Aino fought as gallantly as she could, but she was wounded, blood poured from a wound in her side. Zoicite raced to her side.

"Venus, you have to get out of here" He said quickly.

"But…" He shook his head firmly.

"I can't lose you" Zoicite said. "Please, I'll take care of things from here" Minako realized that he was right. She needed to leave, and heal. She stumbled away as Zoicite continued fighting. Minako didn't know where she was going, or what to do, but she kept on running, feeling weak from the loss of the blood. After running for a while, Minako couldn't run anymore and collapsed on the ground.

"Zoicite" She whispered, before passing out.

Rei kept on running and running, trying to get as far away from the palace that she could. Rikana was crying and Rei wasn't sure if she made the right choice. How could she raise the heir to the moon kingdom? She hoped the answers would come, soon. She turned and saw the palace, burning in the distance. She sighed heavily. It was time to start a new life.


	2. Minako:Manoko

**A New Hope**

**Chapter one: Minako/Manoko**

Manoko Aiedo wiped the sweat of her brow and leaned against a tree. Her orange jumpsuit was soaked with sweat.

"Life was so much simpler when I was Venus" She muttered, trying to breath slowly. A small gray cat mewed softly against her legs. Manoko smiled and leaned down to pick up the cat. "Hey Diana" Diana purred happily, but said nothing. Manoko knew it was because they were out in the open. She brushed her black hair out of her face. She hated having black hair, but she couldn't risk being caught by Diamond's guards. He had been looking for her for 400 years, causing her to always be on the run with different disguises.

"Hey Mano-chan" Manoko swung her head around to see Hina jogging towards her. She waved as Hina skidded to a stop. "Finished with your run?" She asked.

"Yeah" Manoko said softly. "I'm going to go home and shower" Hina nodded and Minako jogged away, still holding Diana.

Once she was showered, Minako sat on her couch and Diana sat on her lap.

"How are things going?" She asked the grey cat.

"Well, It gets kind of lonely, being the only talking cat" Diana sighed. "I wish my parents were here" Manoko smiled.

"I know. Sometimes I wish I had died 400 years ago. It gets too painful to keep living" She said sadly.

"How did you survive?" Diana asked. "You never told me" Manako sighed.

"It's painful to talk about" She said. "But I'll tell you. You deserve to know"

Flashback

_Minako groggily opened her eyes, pain flaring in her chest. A young girl with auburn hair was smiling at her. _

_"Grandma, she's awake!" The girl shouted. A woman entered the room and smiled at her. The woman looked too young to be a grandmother to the ten year old._

_"Naru-chan?" Minako questioned softly. She recognized the woman as Usagi's best friend before Crystal Tokyo was created. "How?" _

_"When I married Nephrite, I gained the life that you guys have" Naru explained. "I don't want Diamond to find out. He might decide to eliminate me as well" _

_"Where is Nephrite?" Minako asked. "How did you find me?" _

_"Nephrite is dead" Naru whispered. "The war is over. Diamond has taken the throne and destroyed what was left of the royal family. You were bleeding pretty badly, and I knew that any of Diamond's followers could find you at any moment so I brought you home" Tears filled Minako's eyes. _

_"I'm the only soldier alive, aren't I?" She asked. Naru sighed. _

_"It's hard to tell" She said softly. "I think so, but perhaps some of the others made it" Just then the door burst open and Emerald stood in the doorway with three guards. _

_"Naru Osako, you are under arrest for treason" She said darkly. Naru gasped. Minako sat up, ignoring the pain in her chest. _

_"For what crime?" She asked bitterly. _

_"For aiding a criminal" Emerald snapped. "Diamond has been looking for you Venus" Minako's eyes flashed. _

_"Go to hell" She spat. "Venus power, make-up" She turned into Sailor Venus. Emerald sneered at her, but Naru lunged at Emerald and grabbed the green haired woman by the throat. _

_"Run Minako! Run!" She cried. Emerald's guards pierced Naru through the heart. Horrified Venus grabbed Naru's granddaughter and tried to run, but the ten year old wriggled out of her grasp and ran straight toward the enemy. _

_"No!" Venus shouted as the girl was also murdered. Venus clutched her henshin wand tightly and closed her eyes, transporting herself far away from the Osako house hold. _

"I've been on the run ever since" Manoko explained. Diana smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry" She said. "You went through so much for the royal family"

"I'd do it again in a heart beat" Manoko said. "I'll always miss Chibi-Usa running around the palace, or her own children crawling up my legs" She sighed.

"What did you do with your henshin wand?" Diana asked.

"I put it away for safe-keeping" Manoko replied. "Just incase I need it again" She laughed bitterly. "I doubt it though" She glanced at the clock.

"I have to go to the grocery store, before they close" She said. Manoko stood up and went to get her card. When she got it out of the wallet, she frowned, wishing she didn't have to use it, However all inhabitants of Crystal Tokyo were required have one. The card was silver with a black moon on it. If a citizen didn't have one, they couldn't purchase food, or neccesary items. Every job put money onto the card. If you refused a card, you couldn't even work. Manoko shook her head sadly, and took her car keys off the hook.

"I'll see you when I get back" she said softly. Diana gave a little nod and Minako went out to start up her car. As she headed to the store, she wondered what had become of her life.


	3. Rei:Ikuko and Rikana:Rika

**A New Hope**

**Chapter two: Rei/Ikuko and Rikana/Rika**

Ikuko Hindo rolled out of bed, and slapped the alarm clock so it would stop shrieking. She blinked twice and stood up, entering the bathroom that was connected to her room. As she looked at her reflection she sighed. If Usagi-chan could see her now, she'd have a fit. Her once long black hair, was now shoulder length and had been died a vibrant purple color. Her normally violet eyes were a smoky grey and all the laughter and amusment was gone from her eyes. They no longer twinkled with mischief.

"Iku-chan" Rika Hindo poked her head into the bathroom. Ikuko smiled at the younger girl.

"What is it, Rika?" She asked. Rika handed her and envelope.

"The mail came" She said. "I'm making breakfast. Do you want some?"

"Sure" Ikuko replied. "I'll take some eggs" Rika smiled and went back into the kitchen. As she was cooking the eggs, Rika sighed. It was a curse, to live this long, She decided as she fixed breakfast. She was 404 years old, and yet, she looked as though she was 16. At least Rei/Ikuko looked like an adult, but that was probably because she was over 1000 years old. Because of the way they aged, Ikuko and Rika had to change thier looks and identification alot. Rika was not even able to wear the traditional hairstyle of the royal family, because that would give who she was, away. King Diamond was a ruthless ruler. The Dark Moon clan lived just as long as the Royal Moon family. Rika sometimes wished that he would just drop dead. From the time she was five, Ikuko had told her stories about her family and that one day she would take back the kingdom, but that she couldn't do it alone. Ikuko walked into the kitchen just as Rika was putting breakfast onto the table. She brushed her white-blonde hair out of her face and smiled as they both sat down to eat.

"Iku-chan, do you miss my parents?" Rika asked. Ikuko looked up at her. She sighed heavily.

"Yes I do" She said softly. "Of course, I wasn't good friends with your mother like I was with your grandmother" She smiled softly. "Your grandmother and I used to have aweful fights when we were teenagers. She'd say something and I'd yell at her, then she'd cry and the other scouts would try to break up the fight"

"Grandmother was a crybaby?" Rika questioned. Ikuko shrugged.

"When we were younger, yes. She grew into a wise and kind ruler, but her daughter took after her in the crybaby department for awhile" She smiled. "Your mother went to the past twice, you know" Rika paused, her fork near her mouth. Ikuko had never told her that before.

"Really?" She asked. Ikuko nodded.

"The first time she arrived, she landed on top of your grandparents as they were making out. She was only six and didn't know that they were her parents. Usagi hated her for awhile because she brainwashed Usagi's entire family to think she was a cousin." Ikuko explained.

"Wow" Rika said. "What happened when Grandma found out?" Ikuko sighed.

"Well, we found out at the same time that your mother was kidnapped and brainwashed. Usagi and Mamoru had to find away to restore the good memories and save her. Usagi grew to love her and when she went home, they both were crying" Rika sighed.

"I wish I could remember them" She said, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I know" Ikuko said. "But one day we will be able to avenge your family and you will take your rightful place as Queen of Crystal Tokyo"

"Do you really think so?" Rika asked.

"I know so" Ikuko said. "You are smart and wise."

"Not to mention old" Rika wrinkled her nose. "Don't you ever tire of living forever?"

"Yes, but it was your grandmother's wish that we would always be able to protect Crystal Tokyo" Ikuko replied. Rika sighed.

"Alot of good that did" She said. "Diamond took over" Ikuko sighed. Rika may be 404, but she still had the mindset of a teenager sometimes.

"We'll set things right. It was your mother's wish, and I will keep my promise to her" Ikuko said firmly. "And my promise to you." She stood up and placed her dishes in the sink. "I never break my promises" Rika smiled and put her dishes in the sink too. Ikuko went into her office and closed the door. Rika sighed. She wondered what Ikuko did all day, but she knew better than to ask.

"Iku-chan, I'm going out for awhile" She called.

"Okay" Ikuko called back. Rika smiled and headed out of the house. She decided to take a stroll in the park. It was very quiet until suddenly she heard a frightened mewing sound and the sound of boys shouting. She followed the sound to an alleyway, where three young boys were tormenting a yellow tabby cat.

"Hey" She shouted. The boys whirled around as she picked up a stick. "Scram! beat it!" The boys took off and Rika knelt beside the cat, who looked to injured to move. It's fur was matted with mud and she could see that it was bleeding. "Poor thing" She whispered. It was then that she noticed the mark. On the cat's forhead was a small sun. "Oh My" She picked up the cat and hurried home. Once she got home, she pondered whether or not she should disturb Ikuko. She decided not to and gave the cat a hot bath to clean him up and she dressed his wounds as well. He didn't not fuss, as a normal cat would, but merely purred when she placed him in the bathtub. Once the cat was all cleaned up, she fixed up a niced bed for him, out of some linens and a sewing basket.

"Thank you" The cat said softly, as if it were unsure it should speak. Rika wasn't really surprised. She suspected he might be one of the cats Ikuko had mentioned, but he didn't have a moon symbol, which was odd. Ikuko had talked of three cats and they all were moon cats.

"Who are you?" She asked curiously. The cat, slightly surprised that there was no reaction to him talking, crouched himself into the bed.

"My name is Solaris" He replied. "I am a sun cat" Now Rika was really surprised.

"I didn't know the sun had any life on it" She said. Solaris shook his head.

"It doesn't" He replied. "The sun was inhabited during the silver millenium, when Queen Serenity ruled the moon kingdom. When everyone was reborn, the sun ceased to be a place for the living. I was sent to earth like everyone else. I lived with Luna and Artemis in Crystal Tokyo" Rika frowned.

"Ikuko never told me about you" She said. Solaris looked surprised. He had never heard of anyone named Ikuko.

"Who is Ikuko?" He asked. Rika blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Ikuko is my guardian. She used to be a Soldier for the royal family. She was Sailor Mars" Solaris blinked.

"Sailor Mars is alive?" He asked in disbelief. Rika nodded.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am Rika. Formerly known as Rikana" Solaris's eyes widened as a lightbulb went off in his head. He bowed his head.

"Your highness, forgive me for my rudeness" He said. Rika laughed.

"No need to apologize" She said. "People aren't suppose to know I'm alive. At least not yet" Suddenly Ikuko came out of her office.

"Rika, who are you talking to?" She asked. She paused when she saw Solaris.

"Solaris, you are alive" She whispered, tears filling her eyes. Rika watched as Rei scooped Solaris up in her arms.

"Careful" She said. "He was hurt badly" Ikuko sat down on the couch, holding Solaris carefully.

"I thought you had died with the others" She said.

"No. I managed to escape." Solaris said. "I tried to get Luna and Artemis to come with me, but they wouldn't leave the palace. They told me to take Diana, but we got seperated. I don't know what happened to her" Ikuko sighed.

"I wonder if anyone else made it out alive" She whispered. With Solaris on her lap she had hope, that possible some of her other friends could still be alive.


	4. Your Alive!

**A New Hope**

**Chapter three: You're Alive!**

Manoko pulled into the parking lot at the grocery story and got out of her car. She noticed a woman across the parking lot hurrying towards the store. The woman looked vaguely familar. Manoko shrugged it off and hurried into the store.

Ikuko was postive that someone was watching her as she scooped up items and tucked them in her large shoulder bag. She glanced around and realized that it couldn't be the store clerk, he was preoccupied with customers at the counter. She swung her head around just in time to see a black haired woman look quickly away.

Manoko looked away quickly when the purple haired woman turned around. She had seen the woman stealing the food. Should she report it? She wondered to herself. She grabbed some lettuce and threw it into a cart. If the woman had to steal, that meant that she did not have a card. Manoko wondered what the woman's story was and why she had to steal. Was she a supporter of the long gone Moon family, or was she merely a thief. Manoko shook her head to clear her thoughts. Whatever was going on, She didn't need to get involved. She grabbed some canned tuna and salmon for Diana. The grey cat hated dry cat food.

Ikuko slung her bag over her shoulder and eyed the woman again, who seemed to be trying not to look at her. Ikuko wondered what was going on through the woman's head. She wanted to shout, tell the other woman that she had no choice, but she couldn't risk getting caught. Ikuko knew stealing was wrong, but all of her identities refused to get a card. She did not want any reminders of the dratted ruler of Crystal Tokyo. She hurried out of the store, hoping no one would stop her.

"Wait!" A voice called out. Ikuko paused and turned around. The woman from the store was staring at her. Ikuko thought she looked slightly familiar.

"What?' She asked, innocently.

"Don't you have a card?" the woman asked.

"No" Ikuko said curtly. "I will never carry one of those cards for as long as I live" The other woman sighed.

"I wish I could be like you" She said suddenly. "I don't want the card either, but with my luck, I'd get caught stealing food" Ikuko shrugged.

"I take my chances. I'm not afraid of Diamond" She said. The other woman stared at her incredously.

"You remind me of someone I used to know" She said quietly. "She wasn't afraid of him either" She smiled weakly. Ikuko could tell that it hurt her to talk about it.

"Have we met before?" She asked. "I feel like I know you"

Manoko was slightly surprised that the woman she was talking to also felt like there was some sort of connection.

"I don't think that's possible" Manoko said. The other woman sighed.

"This friend I remind you of, what was her name?" She asked. Manoko drew a sharp breath. She wasn't sure how to respond.

"Rei" She said finally, leaving off the last name on purpose.

Ikuko drew a sharp breath when she heard the other woman say the name. She blinked.

"Hino Rei?" She asked.

This time is was Manoko's turn to be surprised.

"How do you know that?" She asked sharply. The other woman bit her lip.

"I am Rei Hino" She said quietly. The grocery bag Manoko was holding fell to the ground as she stared at the other woman. As she looked into "Rei's" eyes, she saw that it was true. It was her friend.

"Rei-chan" She whispered, tears filling her eyes. "You're alive!" She ran and hugged Ikuko as if she wouldn't let go. At that moment Ikuko knew who she was.

"Minako-chan" She whispered. "I can't believe it" Manoko pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I thought everyone had died" She whispered.

"So did I" Ikuko replied. "I go by Ikuko now"

"I go by Manoko" Manoko told her. Ikuko smiled.

"There is someone who will want to meet you" She said. She wrote her adress down on a slip of paper. "Please, come over tonight. We have a lot of catching up to do" Manoko laughed.

"400 years" She said. Ikuko smiled and got into her car. Manoko waved until Ikuko was out of sight. "I can't believe it" She whispered.

**A/N: Hope you liked it**


	5. Plans

**A New Hope**

**Chapter four: Plans**

Manoko pulled up in front of the adress that Ikuko had given her. Diana, in her human form, sat in the passenger seat.

"Are you nervous?" Manoko asked the grey haired girl. Diana shook her head, then paused.

"Maybe a little" She admitted. "I haven't seen Rei-chan in years" Manoko smiled.

"Let's go" Manoko and Diana got out of the car and hurried up the walk to the house. Manoko rapped on the door three times. A second later the door was opened by a young teenager. She had white-blonde hair and red eyes. Her hair was in pigtail braids.

"Hi" She said cheerfully. "Are you here to see Iku-chan?"

"Yes" Manoko replied. The girl smiled and led them into the living room. Ikuko was seated on a couch, a cat perched on her lap. Tears filled Diana's eyes.

"Solaris" She whispered. The yellow cat looked up.

"Diana" He said in surprise. He jumped off of Ikuko's lap and transformed into his human body. Solaris had golden hair like the sun and looked to be about 19, while Diana's appearence was that of 17. Diana and Solaris embraced.

"I thought you were dead?" Diana cried. Ikuko smiled and stood up.

"I am very glad to see you Diana" She said softly. "It is nice to know that there are other survivors."

"Iku-chan, what is going on?" Rika asked.

"Rika, I would like you to meet Manoko, formerly known as Aino Minako" Ikuko said softly. Rika's eyes widened and she smiled brightly.

"I am very pleased to meet another Sailor Scout" She said softly. Manoko blinked.

"Ikuko, is this Princess Rikana?" She asked. Ikuko nodded.

"You mean the royal family isn't completely wiped out?" Diana asked, pulling away from Solaris. Rika shook her head.

"My mother convinced Ikuko to leave the palace and take me with her. That is the only reason we are still alive" She replied. "Ikuko says we need to find the new senshi so that we can take Diamond down and reclaim the kingdom"

"Ikuko is right" Manoko said. "It is imparitive that we find out who we need to find and who else survived the battle against Crystal Tokyo" She sat down on the couch.

"Our best bet is the schools. We were all teenagers when we were found" Ikuko said. Diana nodded.

"I can go to Diamond high school" She suggested.

"Good idea. Perhaps you and Solaris can scout together" Rika suggested. "It's been 390 years since I last went to school, perhaps I could enroll at Diamond High, and Solaris and Diana could scout out the junior high"

"So it's settled. We start searching tommorow" Ikuko said firmly. Manoko smiled.

"Perfect. Diamond won't know what hit him until it is too late" She turned to Rika. "By the way, your grandmother's outfit was blue and red and your mother's was pink and red. What is yours?" Rika grinned.

"Moon crystal power, make-up" She cried. Manoko stared at the new Sailor Moon. Her skirt was a dark pink color, and her bows were light pink. Her hair grew out into the odango hairstyle. Her boots were red with pink rims and her gloves had three colors instead of one. It was red, blue and pink. Her collar was red as well.

"Wow" Manoko said. "It's a combination of your mother and grandmother" Rika smiled.

"I know. It's cool" She said. She detransformed. "well, we'd better get ready for tommorow"

A/N: the link to her outfit is on my profile page.

I have put links to the pictures of all of the scouts talked about so far, on my profile pagr. I don't know how to do solaris, if Anyone is interested in creating Solaris cat form and human form and sending me the link for my profile. I will credit the Artist when I post it. I am also in need of Diana in human form.


	6. Sailor Mercury

**A New Hope**

**Chapter five: Sailor Mercury**

Ai Takeme was entering the school when she bumped into a girl with greyish white hair and silver eyes. The girl seemed slightly startled, then smiled.

"Konnichiwa" She said brightly.

"Konnichiwa" Ai replied. The girl held out a hand.

"I'm Aiedo Diana" She introduced herself. Ai took the hand and shook it.

"Please to meet you" She said. "My name is Takeme Ai. Are you new here?" Diana nodded.

"Yes. I just moved from Emerald town" She said. Ai nodded. She thought the names of certain towns and cities were stupid, but she wasn't sure if the new girl was a Diamond supporter. She shifted her books.

"Is it nice there?" She asked. Diana wrinkled her nose.

"Everything is green" She replied. Ai laughed, but it was forced.

"What the king wants, he gets" She said. Diana made a face. Ai had a feeling that she and Diana would be good friends.

**(A/N: I know this may seem odd to you, so I will post a map of Crystal Tokyo on my profile page. Crystal Tokyo is the country, Queen Serenity brought the whole world together after the great sleep and encased it in crystal. When Diamond took over, he kept the name of the country, but changed the names of towns and cities to things like Emerald Town, Sapphire Village, etc)**

Ai and Diana entered the school building together.

"Miss Takeme, please come up here and demonstrate how to do the problem on the board" Mrs. Amaterasu said sternly. Ai looked up from her drawing.

"Wh..what?" She stuttered. The other students laughed as the teacher made her way to Ai's desk.

"My classroom is not an art room, Miss Takeme" She said looking down at the picture. She picked it up and frowned. "Sailor Mercury, I presume" Ai sunk down into her seat.

"Yes Ma'am" She whispered. Mrs. Amaterasu frowned.

"Miss Takeme, I will give you one warning. There will be no sailor scout paraphernalia in this school. Do you understand?" She asked.

"Yes Mrs. Amaterasu" Ai said in a soft voice.

"Good" The teacher walked back to the front of the room, taking Ai's picture with her. Ai watched her throw it in the trash and then turn back to the class. "Now, perhaps our new student can tell us the answer to this problem" Diana looked at the problem on the board.** x^2-10x+y^2-20y=-125 what is x+y**. As the teacher waited for Diana to come up and figure out the problem, Diana already knew the answer.

"15" She said quietly, without working out the problem. Everyone stared at her.

"How did you do that in your head?" One boy asked, incredously. Diana shrugged.

"I've always been good at math" She replied, adding in her mind _I am also over 700 years old. _Mrs. Amaterasu smiled.

"Diana, would you like to join the mathletes?" She asked. "They could use a teammate like you" Diana shrugged.

"Sure, why not" She said, nonchalantly. The teacher smiled.

"excellent. The mathletes meet ever Wednsday and Friday at 3:00" She instructed. Diana nodded and Mrs. Amaterasu continued teaching. Diana got every math problem right. It was in Diana's history class that things started getting rough.

"Today we will talk about the history of Crystal Tokyo and how it came to be" The teacher Mr. Yamaquchi said.

"This should be interesting" Diana muttered under her breath, curious to know what history was being taught.

"As you all know, Earth used to be split into several different countries and provinces" Mr. Yamaquchi said, putting up a very old map. He took out a long pointer. "As you can see, we had places such as America, England and Israel. Different countries were often at war with each other" He showed a slideshow of wars being fought. A girl in the back raised her hand.

"Why were the countries fighting?" She asked. Mr. Yamaquchi smiled.

"That is an excellent question Saki" He said. "The wars were fought for many reasons, freedom, oil, power, etc. But then out of no where came several teenagers that called themselves the Sailor Scouts. they battled monsters on a daily basis, but one day it happened. The great sleep"

"How long were they asleep for?" One student asked.

"100 years" The teacher replied. "When everyone woke up, they found that the earth was one country, and that everything was encased in crystal. A huge crystal palace had been built. The leader of the Sailor scouts told them that it was time to reign in peace and that she would be a kind fair ruler with her husband by her side. She explained that many years ago, in another life, earth had been one kingdom, and that her husband was the rightful ruler of Earth. Some believed her, some did not" He put another picture on the slide. It was a picture of King Diamond.

"King Diamond and many others did not believe that Queen Serenity and King Endymione should rule Crystal Tokyo. The King and Queen were horrible rulers and unfair to everyone. The Queen had a magic like no other, and it frightened the people. For 300 years, they ruled, but finally Diamond was able to take the throne from thier clutches and set everything right" Mr. Yamaquchi concluded. Diana frowned, but didn't say anything. She couldn't let it get out that she was from that time era. Ai raised her hand.

"I've always heard that King Endymione and Queen Serenity were kind and fair rulers and that everyone loved them" She protested. "No one wanted Diamond to take the throne" Mr. Yamaquchi's smile dropped and he glared at the younger girl.

"I believe I am the teacher Miss Takeme" he said coldly. "I shall conduct the history lesson" Ai frowned, but said nothing more. After class, Ai met up with Diana.

"He's lying, he has to be" She said softly.

"He is" Diana said. "But maybe it's not his fault. Perhaps King Diamond wants people to see it that way and is going to make sure that all the children think that Serenity and her family were the evil ones" Ai shrugged.

"I hate going to school and hearing bad things about the Queen. She was kind and gentle, I just know she was" Ai said.

"How do you know?" Diana asked. Ai looked around to see if anyone was listening. She leaned closer.

"I've been dreaming about her" She whispered. Diana stared at Ai in surprise.

"You have?" She asked, blinking. Ai nodded.

"She keeps asking me for help. I don't know what she means, but she told me that I needed to fulfill my destiny" She sighed. "Sometimes I think, it's only a dream, but other times it seems to real to be a dream" Diana nodded thoughtfully. As she was thinking, she walked out into the street, not seeing the oncoming car.

"Look out!" Ai shouted. Ai rushed into the street and pulled Diana out of the oncoming traffic. Diana turned and saw the mercury symbol on Ai's forhead. She gasped.

"Ai I need you to come to my house" She said quickly. Ai nodded confused and allowed Diana to drag her home.

Manoko was washing dishes when Diana pulled Ai into the kitchen, the symbol still on her forhead. Manoko turned to greet them and stopped when she saw Ai. The dish she was holding fell to the ground.

"What's going on?" Ai asked, and Manoko continued to stare at her. Manoko shook her head.

"I'll be right back" She said quietly. She went into her bedroom and rummaged through her scout drawer until she retrieved Ami's henshin wand. She sighed, realizing that this meant that Ami had not survived the battle. She returned to the kitchen and handed the wand to Ai.

"Why are you giving me this?" Ai asked. "What is it?"

"It is the Mercury Henshin wand" Manoko told her. "Say the words. you know what they are"

"Mercury Power, make-up" Ai said nervously. She transformed into sailor Mercury, but her hair was shoulder length and brown, instead of blue. Ai looked down at herself in awe. "I am Sailor Mercury" She whispered. Diana nodded and promptly turned into a grey cat with a moon on her forhead.

"You're a moon cat?" Ai asked in disbelief. Diana nodded. "But then who..." She turned to Manoko.

"Sailor Venus, at your service" The woman bowed. they all laughed.

"Is this really happening?" Ai asked.

"Yes" Manoko replied. "You must tell no one about this though. Ikuko will want to meet you"

"who's Ikuko?" Ai asked.

"Sailor Mars. Ikuko, Rika and I have had to change our identities many times. Incase you haven't figured it out, we are the original sailor scouts" Manoko told her. Ai's eyes widened and she promptly fainted. Diana giggled and Manoko sighed.

"Perhaps that was a bit much" She said, staring down at the unconcious Sailor Mercury. "Let's take her to the guest room"


	7. Sailor Jupiter

**A New Hope**

**Chapter six: Sailor Jupiter**

When Ai woke up, she heard voices coming from the living room. She ventured out of the room that she had been placed in to see Manoko and Diana talking to two females that Ai didn't recognize.

"Ah, I see you are awake" Manoko said smiling. "I am sorry for surprising you like that"

"That's okay" Ai said. "I suppose this will take some getting used to" The woman with purple hair laughed.

"Ain't that the truth" She said. "I'm Hindo Ikuko" Ai smiled.

"Formerly, Hino Rei, right?" She asked. Ikuko nodded. Ai noticed that the girl next to Ikuko looked about her age. The girl had white blonde hair and was very beautiful. The girl brushed some hair out of her face.

"Diana tells me that the history teacher is spewing lies about my grandparents" She said casually. Ai looked at her in shock.

"grandparents!" She gasped out. "You're a royal?" The girl smiled.

"Yes. I am Rikana, the youngest member of the royal family and sole survivor and heir to the throne" She reponded. "But please, just call me Rika" Ai nodded, slowly processing this information. She turned to Diana.

"So that's how you were able to answer that problem in class" She exclaimed. "You know more than everyone at school" Diana shrugged.

"Well, i kind of learned it when I actually was your age. Anyway, we need to find the other sailor scouts, so that we can put Rika back on the throne" Rika groaned.

"What if I am not a good queen?" She asked worriedly.

"You will be" Ikuko said. "You have your mother and grandmother in you. You'll know what to do"

Eri Kamei was walking home from school, when she noticed a small cat staring at her. The cat was a yellow tabby cat with a strange marking of the sun on it's forhead. Since Eri liked cats, she walked over to the cat and reached down to pet it.

"Don't" A voice said. Eri spun around, but didn't see anyone. She turned back and the cat was gone.

"That was odd" She muttered, jogging the rest of the way home. "Mom, I'm home!" Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Great. I just took some fresh cookies out of the oven" She said. Eri grinned and snatched a handful.

"Is Onia coming over today?" Her mother asked.

"No" Eri replied. "She has to work. I'm going to go do my homework" Eri jogged up the stairs, but when she opened the door to her bedroom, the cat she had seen earlier was sitting on her bed. She blinked and stared for a moment, before cautiously entering the room and setting her back pack down. "What are you doing here?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Waiting for you" The cat said. Eri spun around and knocked over a vase that was sitting on the dresser. It fell to the floor with a crash as Eri stared at the cat.

"Eri, is everything alright?" Her mother called up the stairs.

"Fine, I just tripped" Eri yelled back. She turned back to the cat.

"You have five minutes to tell me what is going on, or I will throw you out the window" She hissed. The cat sniffed a little bit.

"Well," it said airily, "If that's the way you feel, than perhaps I should come back later" He jumped off the bed, but Eri grabbed him before he got to the door.

"No you don't" She said. "Normal cat's don't talk. Who are you, and what do you want?" The cat sighed as she set him, roughly, on the bed.

"Very well. My name is Solaris and I am a sun cat" Solaris said calmly. Eri stared at him. "Yes. I am the last known survivor of the sun. I was taken into the moon palace by Queen Serenity several thouand years ago, and sent to earth when the moon was attacked. I resided with Hotaru Tomoe until Crystal Tokyo was built, then I resided in the Crystal Palace as Small Lady's chief advisor" Eri frowned.

"What are you doing here?" She asked skeptically.

"As you may know, Many of the sailor scouts died during the battle against Diamond, but not all of them died. The ones who did left thier power to a sucessor who would come forward when the time was right. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus are helping me search for those Sailor Scouts" Solaris explained.

"Are you saying..." Eri trailed off.

"Yes Kamei Eri. You are a Sailor Scout" Solaris said. "You are Sailor Jupiter" Eri sat down on her bed, confused. A small jupiter henshin wand appeared beside her. She glanced at it for a moment, then picked it up, knowing what to do.

"Jupiter Power, Make-Up" She cried, turning into Sailor Jupiter. She looked exactly like Makoto in this form, even down to the hair in a pony tail. the only difference, was the hair color, which was blonde. Eri looked down at herself in amazement.

"I am, Sailor Jupiter" She said softly. Solaris nodded. He gave her Ikuko's adress.

"Come to this address tommorow for training" He said. "Mars and Venus will train you to use your powers effectively" Eri nodded and detransformed. After Solaris left, she sat staring at the wand for a long time. Did she really want to be a sailor scout? What would she tell her mother? What if she was killed? All these thoughts went through her mind as she struggled to concentrate on homework.

Solaris walked home whistling. five down, four to go.


	8. Sailor Uranus

**A New Hope**

**Chapter seven: Sailor Uranus**

Harker Tonea was a strong young woman whom nobody wanted to cross. She had short blonde hair, only slightly shorter than it was in Crystal Tokyo. Harker owned a chain of restaraunts across Tokyo. The restaurant was called Crystal Palace. Harker used the restaraunt to keep a remainder of Neo-Queen Serenity and her fallen love Michiru Kaiou.

"Miss Tonea" One of the waitresses poked her head into Harker's office.

"What is it, Hiro?" She asked. The other woman cleared her throat.

"King Diamond is here to see you" She said. Harker paled. He had found her. She tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke.

"Okay. Tell him I will be out in a minute" She replied. Hiro nodded and left the office. Harker snatched her emergency bag out of the cupboard and carefully opened her office window. She looked back into her office one last time, and climbed out onto the firescape. As she hurried down the steps of the firescape, she heard Diamond enter her office. He looked out the window and climbed out after her. Harker fled, running as fast as she could, Diamond hot on her tail, shouting,

"Stop that woman!" Harker knew she had no choice, She had to transform. But before she could grab her henshin wand a black van pulled up and the door slid open. A woman with long green hair was behind the wheel.

"Get in" She urged. Harker didn't have to be told twice. She jumped into the van and swung the door shut. Diamond watched as the van dissapeared from his very sight. He swore under his breath. He would catch the rogue scouts if it was the last thing he did.

Setsuna Meioh allowed Harker to catch her breath as they drove. Finally she asked the question that had been bothering her.

"Why didn't you change your appearence?" She asked. Harker looked at her and frowned.

"Well, why didn't you?" She shot back. Setsuna smirked.

"Touche. However, I can erase myself from the memory of people who meet me, which is why I have been able to keep my looks and my name" She said. Harker sighed.

"I went back to this look two years ago. I thought it had been long enough" She sighed.

"I don't think Diamond was after you because of how you look. It's possible he doesn't even know you're Uranus" Setsuna replied. Harker frowned.

"Then why was he chasing me?" She asked.

"Because, he knows that you are a scout. I mean come on, you own a restaraunt with reverance to Queen Serenity, He was bound to figure it out" Harker shrugged.

"Well, I can't go home, he probably has the place surrounded" Then she said what was on her mind. "I thought I was the only one alive" Setsuna smiled slightly.

"A few of us have managed to escape. The others don't know that we are alive, but I have been watching them. It is not time for us to reveal ourselves yet. We need to find Saturn and Neptune's sucessors" She said. Harker's face fell, remembering that Michiru hadn't made it. "Hotaru didn't make it either?" She asked. Setsuna nodded. "I believe she did, but I think she is the only one who died and was reborn"

"What makes you think she was reborn" Harker asked.

"I've been keeping tabs on a girl at the middle school. She is in every way like Hotaru, even in her looks. The only difference is the color of her hair. She even dresses like Hotaru did" Setsuna explained. Harker nodded, digesting this information.

"I guess we have our work cut out for us" She said.

"Yes" Setsuna replied. She glanced at Harker. "You need a different look, however" Harker sighed, resigned to the fact that she'd have to change. She hated Diamond and hoped that one day, they would be able to stop him. "I know what you're thinking" Setsuna said. "I want you to be careful. I know you want to avenge Michiru's death, but you can't do it alone"

"I know" Harker said. "Diamond makes me so mad"

"Relax, and things will work out" Setsuna said calmly.

"Wait a minute, Setsuna, you are the keeper of time" Harker exclaimed. "Can't we go back in time and stop Diamond before he attacked"

"No" Setsuna said curtly. "400 years must have done something to your brain. I can't alter time, even if it could save everyone. There are serious reprocussions" Harker sighed, knowing that Setsuna was right.

"I know. I'm sorry" She muttered, looking out the window as they pulled up in front of Setsuna's house.


	9. Sailor Saturn

**A New Hope**

**Chapter eight: Sailor Saturn**

Harker/Haruna (changed her name cause of Diamond) had decided to check out the girl Setsuna had been trailing. What surprised Haruna, was the fact that the girl was not Japanese, she was English. She spoke fluent Japanese, of course, and she looked like Hotaru in every way except skin color. Instead of the olive complexion, she had milky white skin but her hair was in the same style as Hotaru's used to be, only it was blonde, not black. It stunned Haruna to see her wearing an identical black dress to the one Hotaru always wore to cover bruises.

Rina Lee got the feeling that somebody was watching her, as she sat in the park and ate her lunch. She looked around, but everyone seemed to be occupied. There was a woman with very long black hair, sitting on a park bench not too far away, reading a newspaper. Her eyes were hidden beneath large sunglasses. Rina frowned and watched the woman for a while, noticing that every five minutes or so, the woman would look in her direction. Was it just her imagination, or was the woman following her. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she crumpled up her paperbag and threw it into the trashcan.

"Rina!" Rina looked up to see her best friend Natsumi running over to her. Natsumi looked like she had just finished running a marathon.

"What have you been doing?" Rina asked with a laugh, helping Natsumi sit down on the bench. Natsumi didn't answer, she was too busy trying to catch her breath.

Haruna noticed the new girl and smiled. At least in this life she wasn't a loner. She noticed that the new girl had her hair the same length as Rina, only it was black streaked with purple and pink.

Once Natsumi caught her breath, she smiled and turned to face Rina.

"I was jogging" She replied. "I want to enter the race at school this year" Rina furrowed her brow.

"But, Chiyo wins every year" Rina said. Natsumi nodded.

"I know, but someone has to teach Chiyo a lesson. The only reason she wins is because she cheats" Natsumi reminded Rina.

"I know that, but how are you going to beat her?" She asked her best friend. Suddenly Rina's eyes glazed over as she was hit with a vision.

_"How are you going to beat him?" Princess Serenity asked, brushing her pink hair out of her face. Hotaru sighed. _

_"I don't know, but somehow I will wipe that smug smile off his face" She muttered. Serenity touched her arm. _

_"Hotaru, you are a sailor scout, chosen by the royal family to possess these powers. Gatsuharu does not have these powers. He is jealous of you" She said. Hotaru looked up at her princess. _

_"Do you really think so?" She asked. _

_"Yes, I really do, Hotaru" _

"Rina" Natsumi waved her hand in front of Rina's face. Rina blinked and turned to look at her. "What happened?"

"I am not sure" Rina replied. "I have to go home, I'll catch you later" Rina left the park, and hurried home. What did the vision mean. Was she somehow connected to Sailor Saturn or the royal family. When she got home, she rummaged around in the attic for a book that she had once seen, but never really paid close attention. The book was very old, and looked like it had seen better days. As she blew the dust off the cover, the title glared at her. **The Life and Times of Hotaru Tomoe** As she opened the book, the first page was a picture of Hotaru. Rina gasped when she saw that Hotaru was wearing the identical dress that she was wearing. Around Hotaru's neck was a necklace, the very one that Rina wore.

"This is super freaky" She whispered.

"Rina" A voice said. Rina looked up to see a Sailor scout, and not just any sailor scout, but Sailor Saturn. She stared at the scout in awe. Saturn laughed a little. "I see you are starting to have memories" She said.

"Memories?" Rina enquired. Saturn nodded.

"You see, I am you" She explained. "We were reborn, after I was killed 400 years ago. Will you resume your duties as Sailor Saturn, soldier of death and rebirth, and regain your heritage?" Rina furrowed her brow.

"If what you say is true, why am I English, and you're Japanese?" She asked.

"Queen Serenity did that, so that you would not be recognized and targeted by King Diamond. If you accept your duty as Sailor Saturn, your looks will not change, but you will remember your past life and regain your powers" Sailor Saturn replied. Rina stood up.

"I accept" She replied. Sailor Saturn touched Rina's forhead and closed her eyes. Rina felt Saturn's spirit enter her body. Her mind was engulfed with memories of Crystal Tokyo and her friends. She fell to the ground, tears in her eyes. "Thank you" She whispered. "Thank you" When the memories were over, Rina looked up to see a henshin wand lying on the floor next to her. She gripped it in her hand and smiled softly. She remembered who she was, and she would fight in the name of Queen Serenity.


	10. Training

**A New Hope**

**Chapter nine: Training**

Eri Kamei nervously stood in front of the adress Solaris had given her. What if the didn't like her? She wondered. She nervously bit her lip.

"Hey!" Eri spun around to see a girl with shoulder length brown hair. The girl smiled at her.

"Are you looking for someone?" She asked. Eri cleared her throat nervously. She bit her lip.

"Um..Solaris told me I was supposed to come here for training" She said. The other gril grinned.

"You must be Eri" She said. "I'm Ai. Come one" She bounded up the steps to the porch and pulled the door open.

"We're here!" She called happily. Eri followed her timidly. A young woman with strange purple hair came into the room. Her hands were wet and she was wiping them on a dish towel.

"You're just in time for lunch" She said smiling. She turned and yelled, "Rika, Diana, Solaris, Manoko, they're here" Eri jumped at the sound of rushing feet.a very beautiful girl with white hair and a young woman with black hair rushed down the stairs, each of them had a cat on thier shoulders.

"Lets eat" The gray cat said, licking her chops. Everyone laughed. Over lunch, Eri was introduced to everyone. She could tell that it pained Ikuko and Manoko to talk about thier past friends, the ones that Eri and Ai were replacing. After lunch, Ikuko led them to the training arena, which was concealed in the basement of the old house.

"Alright, Ai, you will be paired with Diana and Eri will be paired with Rika" Ikuko instructed. "Manoko and I will demenstrate some of our powers for you. Mars Power, Make-Up"

"Venus Power, Make-up" Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus walked over to the middle of the training area.

"One of the things you must always remember is your physical form" Venus instructed. "It takes a lot of energy to use an attack, so you must be in tip top shape, and if at all possible, fight without using too much power" Mars nodded.

"Right" She walked over to a sheet of sheet rock. "Hyah!" She yelled, swinging her foot around at the sheet rock. It split into two and the girls clapped. Mars did a dramatic bow. After demenstrating some more moves, Mars and Venus set up some brick blocks for the girls to practice thier powers on.

"Supreme thunder" Eri shouted, decimating her blocks.

"Mercury Ice bubble, freeze" Mercury shouted, freezing the entire row of blocks. Mars smiled.

"I'm impressed" She said. "As you grow accustomed to using your powers, they will come more easily to you, as will the ability to manuver your body to avoid oncoming attacks" Mars instructed. Mercury put her hands on her hips.

"Can I ask a question?" She asked. Mars shrugged. "Who's the leader?" Mars and Venus looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Mercury ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, who leads the sailor scouts. Some say Venus was the leader and some say that Mars was the leader" She replied. Mars shook her head.

"What are they teaching you in these schools?" She asked. "First of all, Venus got recognition for being the leader because she was the first scout to appear, and when she revealed her identity as Venus, She also revealed herself to be the princess. Later, after it was discovered that Venus was not the princess, people thought I was the leader, because I planned the battle stratedgies. But once again they were wrong"

"Then was the leader?" Eri asked. Diana smiled weakly.

"My mom" She said quietly. Eri and Ai turned to face her as a tear trailed down her cheek. "My mom brought the sailor scouts together" She explained. "Even when she was a cat, she was helping Mercury find coordinates to the enemy's hideout, helping Mars plan the battles. She trained them, even though she was a cat"

"With out Luna, we, most of us would have died" Venus said quietly. "As a cat she was loyal, As a scout she was quick, smart and able to get out of any situation. She was the glue that held us together at times when we wanted to quit, give up or kill each other. Before the final battle against Diamond, Queen Serenity the elder gave a proclamation throughout the kingdom that Luna was the heroine of the moon with whom we would not be here. I miss her" When Venus was done speaking, She, Diana, Solaris, and Mars were all crying, leaving Rika, Eri and Ai feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Is practice over?" Rika asked. Mars nodded and the three girls raced up stairs, ready to get out of the tension filled basement. After Rika said goodbye to Eri and Ai, she walked to her room and stared out the window at the palace in the distance. "One day" She whispered. "I will take my rightful place, and you will be nothing more than a horrid memory, Diamond" She laid down on her bed and fell fast asleep.


	11. Sailor Neptune

**A New Hope**

**Chapter ten: Sailor Neptune**

Aya Matsuura worked as a musician in Sapphire Village. The village was small, compared to the other cities and towns in Crystal Tokyo. King Diamond's brother, whom the village was named after, lived in the largest house in the village, over looking the sea. As Aya was making her way home, she was walking through the park when she noticed a woman, pale and shaking lying on the ground. The woman had long wavy blue hair and ruby red lips. She was wearing a yellow dress that looked like it had seen better days. Her face was dirty and there were bruises all along her arms and a deep gash on her cheek. Her eyes were a deep shade of violet. Aya knelt beside the woman.

"Are you alright?" She asked. The woman reached up a shaky hand.

"Help me" She whispered. Aya helped the woman up and took her home to her apartment. As she laid the woman on the bed, she wondered what kind of trouble the woman might be in. Luckily, Aya had a first aid kit, and set about cleaning the cuts and bruises.

Early the next morning, Luna awoke with a start. She sat up quickly and looked around. She was in a strange room and noticed that she was wearing a fresh nightgown. The door opened and a young woman entered the room, carrying a cup of steaming coffee.

"I see you are awake" The woman smiled. "I am Aya Matsuura" She handed Luna the cup and Luna smiled gratefully.

"My name is Luna" She said, taking a sip of the coffee. "Thank you for helping me" Aya smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you in trouble?" Aya asked, concerned. Luna sighed.

"Yes" She said. "Which is why I must leave. If they trace me here, you will be in trouble too" She tried to get out of bed, but Aya stopped her.

"I am not afraid" She said firmly. "Who is after you?" Luna sighed, unsure of whether or not Aya was a supporter for King Diamond.

"The royals" She whispered. Aya's eyes widened. Now she knew why Luna wanted to leave so badly. King Diamond was not a man to be trifled with. She took a deep breath.

"Why are they after you?" She asked. Luna shrugged.

"That's not important. Please, all I need is a change of clothes, then I will be out of your life and you won't have to worry" Aya grasped Luna's hand.

"I want to help" She said. "Diamond is ruthless. You can't go out there, not if he is after you" Her big blue eyes pleaded with Luna to stay. Luna sighed.

"Very well. But you must know what you are getting into" She warned. "I have been Diamond's prisoner for 400 long years" Aya gasped.

"Are you, a member of Serenity's court?" She asked, hand over her mouth. Luna didn't respond right away. "Sort of" She said finally. "When I was worth anything, I was chief advisor to royal family, and trainer of the Sailor scouts"

"Your the moon cat, aren't you?" Aya asked in disbelief. "It was thought that you and your husband died" Luna shrugged.

"I am not a moon cat any longer" She said. "I am fully human now, As was Artemis. We were both captured by Diamond and kept as prisoner, tortured for 400 long years. Sapphire created a machine to make us fully human. This was done to prevent Artemis and I from escaping. Artemis eventually died three days ago, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I died too. I used all my strength to get out of the dungeon and I fled Sapphire's mansion. It is only a matter of time before he realizes I am gone and contacts Diamond" Luna explained. Aya sighed.

"Is there anyplace you'd like me to take you?" She asked. Luna sighed.

"No" She said sadly. Suddenly there was a sharp knocking on the door. Luna gasped.

"They've found me" She whispered. Aya's eyes flashed.

"Not yet, they haven't" She said fiercely. She gestured toward the window. "Climb out onto the fire escape" She said urgently. "I'll go to the door" Luna nodded and hurriedly climbed out the window. Aya made her way to the door where the pounding continued. When she opened the door, there were three soldiers standing on her doorstep. "Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked. One of them handed her a flyer with Luna's picture on it.

"I am General Tsy. We have reason to believe that this woman is in this neighborhood. She is armed and dangerous and has escaped maximum security" Aya put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh no" She said. "Should I keep a look out for her?"

"Please do madame, but if you see her, contact us right away" General Tso said. "Make no contact with the fugitive, she has mysterious powers"

"Thank you general" Aya said. "I will let you know if I see anything" She closed the door and went back into the bedroom and poked her head out of the window. "It's safe" She told Luna. She grabbed Luna's hand and helped Luna back into the apartment. Luna felt a shock as Aya grabbed her hand. It was a jolt of magic, Aya was...a Sailor scout. Luna frowned to herself. 400 years ago she would have been able to tell just by being close to a scout. She wondered if she'd ever have her full abilities back. As she turned to look at Aya, it hit her who Aya was. Aya was Sailor Neptune. She smiled slightly.

"Aya, we need to talk" She said softly.

**Sorry it's taken so long. I was on break and did not have access to a computer. I know I said that Diana was the last of the moon cats, but I decided to bring Luna back, and all things considering, Luna will never be a cat again, so Diana is the last, sort of. I hope you'all don't mind Luna coming back. **


	12. A meeting, and A plan

**A New Hope**

**Chapter eleven: A meeting, and A plan. **

Setsuna Meioh looked up sternly, eyes flashing.

"The last of the scouts has been found" She said. Haruna and Rina, who was now living with them, looked up at her.

"What do we do now?" Rina asked.

"We take a trip" Setsuna said. "It is time to reunite all the scouts once more"

Aya sat on the bed, troubled. She couldn't believe she was a sailor scout. Sailor Neptune had been known for her kindness and her beautiful violin playing. Aya looked over at her own violin, wondering if she could play as well as the original Sailor Neptune.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?" Luna asked. "I haven't dropped a bombshell like that in a very long time" Aya shrugged.

"It will take some getting used to" She said. She turned to Luna. "Do you miss her?"

"I was never as close to Neptune and the outers as I was to the inners, but yes I do miss her. I miss all of the scouts, and I have no idea whether any of them survived the battle" Suddenly there was another knock on the door.

"Stay here" Aya instructed, "Incase the soldiers are back" When Aya opened the door, she found two young women and a teenager standing on the doorstep.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"May we come in?" the older woman asked without answering her question. Aya nodded and allowed them to enter her home.

"Would you like some tea?" Aya asked.

"Aya, who is at the..." Luna trailed off as she limped into the living room.

"Setsuna" She whispered, unsure of whether or not she was dreaming. The older woman smiled at her.

"Luna, it's good to see you again" Aya dropped the teapot and it shattered. They turned in her direction.

"You three are Sailor scouts?" She asked. Setsuna nodded.

"I am Sailor Pluto, these are Sailor Saturn and Sailor Uranus, also known as Setsuna, Rina and Haruna in this life time" She replied. Aya turned to face Haruna and smiled shakily.

"I am sorry for the loss of Michiru" She said quietly. Haruna attempted a feeble smile.

"It's okay" She said. "Anyway, we came here because we need to meet with all the scouts. Everyone has been found. Mars and Venus have been training the new scouts" Luna gasped.

"Mars and Venus are alive?" She asked, unable to believe it. Setsuna nodded.

"We have to go" She said. "We need to stop Diamond!"

Ikuko was washing dishes while the others trained when she heard a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be, she wiped her hands on a towel and opened the door. Upon seeing the visitors, she promptly fainted.

When Ikuko came to, she heard whispered voices next to her.

"Time to wake up sleepy-head" Ikuko opened her eyes to see Luna staring down at her.

"It's not possible" She whispered, sitting. "Your supposed to be dead" Luna shook her head.

"Now, suppose you tell us where everyone else is" She said grinning. Ikuko looked at the other smiling faces and cracked a small smile.

"They are training" She said quietly. "I'll take you to the training room"

Sailor Diana was fighting with Sailor Jupiter and both were doing extremely good until Diana spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Ikuko had entered the training grounds, but she was chatting with several women, one of who was....her mother. Diana felt tears spring to her eyes and her Sailor form faded to civillian.

"Diana, what's wrong?" Eri asked, also detransforming. She turned to see what Diana was staring at and her mouth fell open. It couldn't be Luna, could it? Diana left the training ring and walked over to the group, tears still shimmering in her eyes. Luna also had tears in her eyes.

"Mother" Diana whispered. Luna nodded. Diana through her arms around her mother and began crying openly. "I thought you were dead" She sobbed.

"Diamond wanted everyone to believe we were dead" Luna replied. Diana looked up at her.

"Is father with you?" She asked. Luna sadly shook her head.

"He died, three days ago" She said softly. Diana hugged her again.

"I thought I'd never see you again" She said.

Once all the introductions had been done, The group sat down to discuss thier battle stratedgy.

"How are we going to defeat Diamond?" Rika asked.

"I think I have an idea" Setsuna said. "But one way to defeat Diamond is with the crystal. Do you have it?" Rika shook her head.

"No one knows where it is" She said.

"Diamond has it" Luna replied. "When he killed the Queen, he took it. It almost killed him, so he concealed it in glass. He doesn't want any possibility of Sailor Moon returning"

"Then we will have to take it by force" Rika said firmly. "We must find a way to enter the castle"

"I have an idea" Eri said. "Diamond is looking for some maids, since he fired two of them. Ai, Rina and I can all apply. If we get the jobs, we'll be close to the crystal"

"There is only one way for that to work. Diamond will enter your mind to see if you are trust worthy, he can also sense a scout's presence" Luna replied. "I will have to teach you how to cloak your mind and hide your aura."

"Lets do this" Ai said firmly. "Diamond's going down"


	13. The Siver Crystal

**A New Hope**

**Chapter twelve: The Silver Crystal**

Ai Takeme and Eri Kamei got the jobs as maids in Diamond's palace. They were put directly under Emerald's watchful eye.

"I have a bad feeling about those two" Emerald muttered to Diamond after the girls had picked up thier uniforms.

"Nonsense" Diamond said, laughing. "They're teenage girls, how much trouble can they be?" Emerald frowned, but remained silent.

One afternoon, Ai was cleaning rooms, when she got a good look at the crystal. She opened the door to the room and began sweeping, when the sparkling rock caught her eyes. It was centered in the middle of the room on a pedestal, surrounded by a glass cage, just as Luna had described. Ai stared at the crystal in awe, remembering what Rina had told her and Eri.

_"You cannot touch the crystal with your bare hands. It will kill you" _

She reached out to touch the glass when a voice stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Ai whirled around to see Emerald glaring at her.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. "I came in here to clean and noticed this beautiful gem. I wanted to get a better look, milady" Emerald shook her green hair and frowned.

"This room is forbidden to all staff" She said. "It should have been locked" Ai nodded and quickly left the room, taking her broom with her. That evening, Emerald decided to approach the subject at dinner.

"One of the new maids was snooping around this afternoon" She said, delicately placing a piece of bread in her mouth. Diamond sighed.

"Very well, What happened?" He asked.

"I caught her in the room with the crystal. She was leaning to touch the glass" Emerald said. Diamond sat back in his chair.

"It enamored her" He explained. "Shiny objects tend to do that to teenagers. Who did you say it was?"

"I didn't" Emerald said through clenched teeth. "It was Ai Takeme" Diamond nodded thoughtfully.

"I can see you're itching to punish the girl, so we'll have her polish the crystal" He said. Emerald gaped at him.

"How is that a punishment?" She asked. Diamond smiled.

"It is a punishment to a degree" He said. "If she does not know how to properly polish it, she will disintegrate, since no one can touch it except a member of Serenity's blood line" Emerald scowled.

"I suppose that could work" She said. _I won't give her any cloth or cleaners, then she'll have to touch it. _

The next day when Ai entered the palace, she was stopped by Emerald.

"You have a different task today" Emerald told her. "I need you to polish the crystal" Ai gaped at her.

"I..get to touch it?" She asked like an excited school girl. Emerald nodded.

"Come with me" She said sternly. Ai followed her to the room that held the crystal and Emerald led her inside. "I'll be back in 15 minutes" She left, slamming the door behind her. Ai looked around the room and realized that it must be a set up. There were no cleaning supplies or cloths to polish the crystal. Ai sighed and slowly lifted the glass and set it aside. Next she removed one of her socks, luckily it was clean, and stuck it on her finger like a glove. Next she ripped a part of her skirt. With the sock hand, she grasped the crystal bringing it down off the pedestal. She placed it in the ripped material and tied it, sticking it into her pocket.

"I hope this works" Ai whispered, as she pulled another crystal, a replica of the one she just took and placed it on the pedestal. She placed the glass back on, just as Emerald opened the door. Emerald glanced at the fake crystal and at Ai, almost angrily.

"Very well, you may go" She said. Ai nodded and walked past her. After she finished the rest of the work day, She and Eri headed home.

"I got it" Ai whispered to her new friend. Eri grinned. Phase one was complete. When they got home, Ai pulled the small wrapped stone out of her pocket and handed it to Rika. Rika took it and slowly unwrapped it. As she held the stone in her hand, it glowed brightly and vanished.

"What happened?" Rika asked, worriedly. Setsuna smiled.

"It's alright, The crystal is back where it belongs" She said.

"Where is that?" Eri asked. Setsuna smiled.

"It is in Rika's heart and will come whenever she calls upon it" She explained. "A part of the crystal will also be embedded into the moon wand" Rika smiled.

"I'm ready to fight Diamond and win" She declared. Luna smiled.

"We still have much to do. They will soon discover that the crystal is missing and they will come looking for Ai. We must act quickly. We must find our supporters and anyone who aided us four hundred years ago that may still be alive" She said. The girls nodded.

"Let's do this" They said together. That night, the Sailor Scouts went around to all the villages and cities putting up flyers.

**WE'RE BACK!!!!**

**Calling Everyone who supports or supported Queen Serenity during her reign**

**The Sailor Scouts are back and ready to take on Diamond, but we can't do it alone. **

**If you are ready t do your part to see a Moon Princess regain the throne,**

**CALL 1-800-PRINCESS**

At the bottom of the poster was a picture of the sailor scouts in full uniform. The next day, the whole country was buzzing.

"They're asking to get caught" A woman said examining the poster.

"No, they're smarter than that" A young girl said, leaning against the poster. "The number can't be traced"

"Are you one of them?" The woman asked. The girl tossed her white hair over her shoulder.

"Depends on who's asking?" She said, grinning. The woman looked around to see if anyone was listening, then leaned closer to the girl.

"My name is Galaxia. I would like to see Sailor Moon, if I could" She said. The girl cocked her head, as if trying to determine whether Galaxia was being truthful. Galaxia stepped into the alleyway and the girl followed. She closed her eyes and revealed her true appearence.


	14. Help has arrived

**A New Hope**

**Chapter thirteen: Help has arrived**

When Galaxia was done, the girl was staring at her in awe. Galaxia was wearing a pale yellow dress, and had long red hair that hung down past her waist.

"I have been under a glamour charm for a very long time. If Diamond finds out I am alive, he will hunt me down and try to get me to work for him." Galaxia replied. The girl nodded.

"Follow me" She said. Galaxia replaced the glamour and followed the girl to a house. When they were inside, the girl spun to face her.

"I am Sailor Moon" She declared. "Daughter of Small Lady Serenity, Granddaughter of Neo-Queen Serenity" Galaxia smiled.

"You're grandmother helped me alot when Chaos took over my body" She said. "I will gladly help you fight to regain the throne" Rika smiled.

"I am glad to hear it, we are going to need a lot of help" She said.

"I know where you can find it" Galaxia said. "The Sailor Animamates are still alive. They will look different than they did when they were bad. They actually look like scouts now. We are underground, trying to escape notice. Some of the other people that your grandmother healed are there too. They'd be willing to help" Rika grinned.

"Can you take me there?" She asked. Galaxia nodded. "Of course"

A/N: I will be posting pictures of the Animates and all the helpers on my profile page. Please Read and review and tell me what you think of all my pictures. Itdakimas. Until next time!


	15. The underground

**A New Hope**

**Chapter fourteen: The Underground**

Galaxia led Rika to a underground cavern. It was very quiet as the people milling about stopped to stare at the new comer, trying to decide whether she was friend or foe. It was like an entire city, with houses, a park, shops. The only thing they were lacking was sunlight. Rika looked at all the weary faces and wondered if she was making the right choice. Could she really defeat Diamond and save these people so they could return to the world above? Suddenly, a little girl darted away from her mother, who tried to pull her back. The little girl ran over to Galaxia and threw her arms around the older woman.

"Did you bring help?" She asked. Galaxia smiled and knelt down to the girl's level.

"As a matter of fact, I did" She stood up and cleared her throat. "Town meeting, in the center of the city in 20 minutes. Pass it on!" Galaxia led Rika to one of the homes and led her inside. Once they were situated in the living room, Rika turned to Galaxia.

"How did you manage this without Diamond noticing?" She asked. Galaxia sighed.

"It wasn't easy, believe me. We have to sneak around at the dead of night to get supplies and things, which is why we choose those with powers for that task. Some of these people found themselves homeless, because they couldn't pay the taxes or jobless because they refused a card. Some of them were prisoners sentenced to death. Luckily, we have an insider working for Diamond. He writes up the death paperwork, and then we whisk the "dead" here" Galaxia explained. Rika nodded slowly.

"Hopefully we can defeat Diamond soon" She said. "So that these people can venture back into the sunlight" Galaxia noddded. She glanced at her watch.

"It is time" She said.

When they got the the center of the underground city, it was packed with people. Galaxia led Rika up to the podium.

"People of the underground, I have good news. The heir to Serenity's line is alive" She announced. Everyone cheered. "Please welcome her royal highness, Princess Rikana, daughter of Small Lady Serenity" Everyone cheered some more. Galaxia motioned for Rika to say something. She stepped forward.

"Thank you, it means alot to me" She said. "Those of you who have immortality knew my mother and grandmother. I wish I had been able to spend more time with them, maybe then I would feel ready to step in thier shoes. My mother was a kind and graceful ruler as was my father. Every Sailor Scout has been found, which means we can fight Diamond and take back the throne" Cheers arose. "With every breath in my body I will fight to avenge the royal line and stope Diamond's madness, then once again you can return to the surface above"

"All hail Princess Rikana, the rightful Queen of Tokyo" The people cheered. Rika smiled.

"I need anyone who is willing and capable of fighting to come to the world above. Galaxia will know where to go. Together we will defeat Diamond and win this war!" Rika left the underground city, cheers following her as she resurfaced to the world above. As she was walking home, she was suddenly accosted by two of Diamond's policemen.

"Let go of me" She demanded.

"Diamond would like to see you" One of the policemen said. Rika paled. Had he found out who she was?

"Why does he want to see me?" She asked. "I haven't done anything wrong" The policeman sighed.

"We just take orders miss" He replied. "we don't ask" Rika spotted Solaris watching from a few feet away. He was in his human form, of course, to remain inconspicuous.

"Can you wait one moment. I just need to tell my brother, so my parents don't worry" She pointed to Solaris. The policemen nodded and she walked over to him, quickly explaining what was going on.

"I don't know what he wants, but if I am not back by tonight, go to phase one" She whispered. Solaris nodded and she walked back to the policemen and climbed into the van.

When Rika got to the palace, she pretended to be enamered by the huge palace, even though it sickened her to see Diamond seated on her Mother's throne.

"You don't need to pretend that you like it" Diamond said sharply. "I know you don't" Rika was unsure what to say. Diamond smirked. "I bet you thought I wouldn't track down the crystal, didn't you?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, your majesty" Rika said, bowing low to the ground.

"Oh, really?" Diamond asked. "You see, I placed a tracker on the crystal, incase someone would attempt to steal it. The trace led me straight to you. I understand why one might want to steal the crystal, but no one gets away with theft in my kingdom"

"This isn't your kingdom" Rika spat. "And even if I did have the crystal, it wasn't yours to begin with" Diamond was beginning to grow impatient.

"Just give me the crystal and you can be on your way" He snapped. Rika glared at him.

"I DO NOT HAVE IT" She snapped back.

"Search her" He ordered the guards. The guards searched her bag, and the pockets of her clothes.

"It is not here, sire" One of the guards informed him. Diamond sat back.

"I know you have it. My tracer never lies. it indicates that you have it right...." He trailed off as he stared at her, comprehension dawning on his face. Rika face got even paler.

"So, they thought they could hide you all these years, didn't they?" He asked, smirking.

"I don't know what you mean" Rika whispered.

"Oh don't you, Princess" Diamond said mockingly. "Guards, throw her in the dungeon"


	16. Battle preperations

**A New Hope**

**_Chapter_ fifteen: Battle preperations**

Word got around pretty fast that Prince Diamond has found the last heir of the Serenity blood line and was holding her prisoner. Once word reached Ikuko, she was ready to go face Diamond herself. Galaxia had arrived and calmed her down.

"We need a plan" She said. "It is time that we went to war" Ikuko agreed and they rallied up all of the help they could find. Once everyone was gathered in the secret training room, Luna took charge, as she always did during such times.

"Okay everyone, the hour has come to fight Diamond and regain Crystal Tokyo. We must rescue the princess from harm. I want Sailors Iron Mouse and Lead Crow to lead a diversion and cause some mayhem in the city drawing out the guards away from the palace. Take the Sailor Animamates with you as well as the Ayakashi sisters" Luna instructed. Irene and Cayanne nodded and left with the others, to create the disturbance. "Ok, Sailor Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter need to sneak into the castle and try to rescue Rika. we'll need her to finish Diamond off. The rest of us will storm the castle. Ie everyone ready?" Cheers arose and Luna smiled. It was time for war.

Rika sat alone in her dungeon, wondering what to do. Was Diamond going to kill her to get the crystal back and end the royal line forever? She leaned her head against the cold wall and closed her eyes.

_Rika_

Rika looked up startled, but saw no one.

"Who's there?" She whispered.

_Rika, listen to me._

Rika stood up as a glow surrounded the dungeon cell. Standing before her was a woman clothed in white. She had long flowing pink hair and brilliant red eyes. A crecent moon shone upon her forhead.

"Mother" Rika whispered, tears filling her eyes. The woman looked at her sadly.

_Rika, I am so sorry that I couldn't be there to protect you_

"It's not your fault" Rika insisted. "Diamond killed you" Serenity smiled slightly.

_Yes, I know. Diamond is a ruthless monster that must be stopped. Rika, I have come to warn you, do not allow yourself to be decieved. _

"What do you mean?" Rika asked. "Decieved by who?"

_Listen to me, when I was younger I was brainwashed to believe that my family and the scouts hated me. I turned against and tried to kill my own mother, before she even had me. Do not turn against your friends. Do not allow Diamond to use you like that. Right now he is preparing to plunge you into the pit of the palace, where darkness will overcome you, devour you and spit you out. If you allow the darkness to consume you, you will become tainted with hate. Promise me that you won't allow this to happen._

"But how can I stop him" Rika asked. Serenity reached out and touched Rika's cheek.

_Believe, Rika. remember all the good times you've had, with Rei and the Sailor Scouts. As long as you keep love in your heart, the darkness can't touch you, at all. _A shimmering light appeared and Rika's grandmother appeared.

_Your mother is right, Rikana. Rei has done a fine job of raising you, and though your mother and I wish we could have been there, the past cannot be undone. All you can do is secure a good future for your children. _She leaned forward and whispered in Rika's ear. _You're father is alive. He is trapped in the dreamworld, Diamond trapped him there. Save him, if you can. _

Before Rika could say anything else, the two ghosts vanished. Rika stood up as her cell door opened. Sapphire entered and grabbed her arm. Rika struggled, but Sapphire led her to the deepest depths of the palace to a large black door. He pulled the door open and shoved her inside. Rika heard a low rumble of laughter as darkness swirled around her.

"Hello!" She called. "Is anyone there"

Diamond was in his throne room when Emerald rushed in.

"There are some people causing a major disturbance downtown" She said breathlessly. "They look like Sailor scouts, but none of the originals" Diamond sighed.

"They might be rioters, giving thier alliance to the princess. Go arrest them and make an example of them to show the people what happens to those who oppose my leadership" He ordered. Emerald nodded and took several of the guards with her. Niether one of them saw the four sailor scouts creeping stealthily above the castle.


	17. Trapped

**A New Hope**

**Chapter sixteen: Trapped**

It was dark and cold where Rika was. She shivered violently as she searched for away out. A low rumbling laugh could be heard.

"They deserted you" A voice said. "Your friends deserted you"

"No" Rika said shakily. "They'll come for me"

"Really? How long have you been here?" The voice asked hauntingly. Rika blinked. She couldn't remember. The voice laughed harshly. "You've been here for years, haven't you" Rika shook her head.

"No! Stop lying to me!" She shouted.

_Rika._

Rika heard a softer voice inside her head. A glow surrounded her and she felt the warmth of the light. She looked up and saw a girl, not much older than she. The girl wore her hair in the traditional odangos, but it was platinum, like hers. Standing next to her was a boy, about 10 years old. Red eyes and white hair.

"Who are you?" Rika asked.

_I am your sister Serenity and this is your brother Tranquility. _

"Are you dead too?" Rika asked, fearing the answer.

_yes. Diamond took Tranquilty first, then he made me watch as he killed mother, than he tortured and killed me. I know grandmother told you about Father. Diamond wanted him to suffer the most by living a life alone. Even though he is in the dreamworld, he is trapped and cannot visit the dreams of people. He is in a nightmare. You musn't let Diamond win. You must free father. _

"How?" Rika asked. "How do I save him? How do I defeat Diamond?"

_You'll know what to do. _Tranquility said. _We believe in you. _They vanished, and Rika was once more plunged into darkness. The voice once again kept trying to convince her that her friends had abondoned her, but she refused to listen and continued to search for a way out.

"Silver crystal, please help me find my way out of this wretched place" The crystal shone brightly in the darkness, leading Rika to a door. Rika opened the door and found herself in the Palace dungeons. "Diamond is going to pay. Moon Prism Power, Make-up" She transformed into Sailor Moon and made her way through the castle. She found Diamond in the throne room.

"Your time has expired Diamond" She declared. Diamond appeared shocked that she had escaped the darkness. "Release my father!"

Jupiter, Mercury, Venus and Mars were nearing the throne room when they heard Rika's voice.

"I said, Release my father" Sailor Moon demanded.

"He's dead" Diamond said flatly. Moon glared at him.

"Don't lie to me" She snapped. "I know you trapped him in the dream world. I am giving you one more chance, release him" Instead of answer Diamond shot her with a ball of energy. Moon was getting angry. "Release him now!!!" She screamed. As she shouted, the crystal's light shone around her. When the light was gone, her outfit was different. Her skirt was made of silk and was a lighter pink as was her bow. Her boots were white with crystal heels. A tiara sat upon her head and there was a gleam in her eye. The ancient sword of Queen Serenity the first appeared in her hands.

"Rika" Jupiter breathed, the scouts having entered the room. Rika pointed the sword at Diamond.

"I will not ask again" She said harshly. "Release him" Diamond drew his own sword.

"Never" He declared. The two fought feriously, while the scouts fought off Diamond's minions. Rika appeared to be an excellent swords woman, even though she had never picked up a sword before. Rika drove Diamond back, slashing at him left and right. Finally, when he was getting tired, she used one of her attacks. Diamond screamed in pain as he was destroyed before thier very eyes. The minions vanished.

"You did it Rika" Jupiter said, running over to her. Rika sighed.

"But where is my father?" She asked.


	18. The end is near

**A New Hope**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my avid readers, sangoscourage. Most of what you will read in this chapter comes from sangoscourage's ideas. **

**Chapter seventeen: The end is near**

The Sailor scouts were still in the throne room, trying to figure out how to find Helios, when two guards came forward. Rika recognized them as the ones who had arrested her. They both knelt to the ground.

"We are at your service, milady" One of them said softly. "My name is Ping and this is my friend Ling. Our service to Diamond was for our own protection" Ling nodded.

"Diamond threatened to harm our families if we did not work for him, against the name of the queen" Ling said. Rika was unsure whether or not to believe them.

"Use the crystal" Sailor Venus said. "Your mother and grandmother were able to use it to find the truth in people's hearts" Rika nodded and closed her eyes. The crystal hummed softly and she smiled.

"They speak the truth" She turned to Ling and Ping. "I will accept your service, but until you can prove yourselves, we will be watching you" Ling and Ping nodded. "Do you know where my father is?"

"All we know is that Diamond trapped him in the dream world" Ling replied. "The only ones who might know are Emerald and Sapphire" Sailor Mars groaned.

"We'll never find him then" She said.

"Don't be too sure" "Rika said. "There is good in Sapphire, I am sure of it" The others looked like they didn't believe her.

"He created the machine that took away Luna's cat abilities" Venus reminded her.

"But he did it on Diamond's orders. I have to find him. He is the only one who can help me" Rika declared.

"You called, Your highness" Rika turned to see Sapphire in the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"Sapphire, please, help me find and free my father" Rika pleaded. Sapphire sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" He told her.

"See" Mars said. "He's just like his brother" Sapphire shot her a withering look.

"I can't help you, because I don't have the ability to enter the dreamworld. The only ones who had that ability was Diamond and Wiseman" Sapphire explained. "I know where he is, but I can't get to him" Rika sighed.

"Then what can I do. I need to free him" She said. Suddenly Mars and Venus both had the same idea.

"Nehelenia" They said together.

"Who's Nehelenia?" Rika asked.

"We fought her alongside your grandmother" Mars explained. "She trapped Helios at that time"

"But, if she was an enemy, why would she help us?" Rika asked.

"Usagi healed her" Venus explained. "She was turned into a child, and grew up living a happy life until Diamond took over. Usagi gave her her deepest desire, the ability of immortality. Nehelenia was one of the ones who helped us fight Diamond, but she dissapeared and we haven't seen her since"

"How do we find her?" Rika asked.

"Diamond sealed her away" Sapphire spoke up. He pointed to a large mirror mounted behind the throne. "He told her that this time, she would never escape from the mirror" He walked over to the mirror and tapped on it a few times.

"Who disturbs my slumber" A young female voice asked. A lovely young woman appeared in the mirror. She did not look as though she had aged a day. but then again, neither did Venus or Mars. Mars walked over to the mirror.

"Diamond is dead" She told Nehelenia. Nehelenia smiled.

"Rei-chan" She said. "I knew it was you, I could tell even though you have purple hair. I am so glad you survived. Diamond told me everyone was dead" Mars smiled.

"No, Venus and I survived, as did the youngest Moon daughter. Nehelenia, do you know how we can get you out?" She asked.

"I don't know" Nehelenia replied. "Diamond always warned his servants never to touch this mirror" Venus thought for a moment and then walked over to the mirror and placed a hand on it. To her surprise, her hand went right into the mirror. Nehelenia grasped her hand and Venus began to pull Nehelenia out of the mirror. Once Nehelenia was freed, Sailor Moon attacked the mirror with her tiara, shattering it.

"Do you know how we can free my father?" She asked. Nehelenia nodded.

"We haven't much time" She said.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked.

"Helios is hurt, wounded. He may not last the night" Nehelenia said.

"How do you know?" Jupiter asked.

"Helios and I talk to eachother when I am asleep. Because he is trapped here, and in the dream world, he could not venture to dreams outside these castle walls. He is too weak. But he managed to enter my dreams. He has no idea his daughter is alive" Nehelenia said. "Neither did I" She turned to Sapphire.

"I take it you know where Helios is" Sapphire nodded.

"Good" Nehelenia said. "Everyone, hold hands and I will pull you into the dream world" Everyone clasped hands and stood in a circled. Nehelenia muttered something under her breath and they all felt the floor cave beneath them. When the world righted itself, Sailor Moon looked around and realized she was no longer Sailor Moon. She was princess Rikana. A soft pink dress flowed about her, and her hair was in the original odango hairstyle. She looked around and saw many different mirrors.

"What are all these mirrors?" She asked.

"These are dream mirrors" Sapphire explained. "Helios uses them to visit children's dreams and make sure they are having pleasant dreams" There was a large garnate mirror in one corner.

"That's the one Helios is in" Sapphire pointed. "I must warn you, it is no dream, it is a nightmare" Rika nodded and squared her shoulders. She strode forward. Jupiter made to stop her, but Mars placed a hand on Jupiter's shoulder.

"This is something she must do on her own" Mars whispered. Rika braced herself and entered the dream mirror. It was dark and cold and gloomy inside the mirror. Rika ducked as a flock of bats swooped towards her.

"Papa!" She shouted. A dark thick jungle loomed in front of her. Ready for the worst, Rika entered the jungle, using her moon stick as an ax. "Papa" She heard a shrieking sound and swung around, but nothing was there. Rika was starting to get frightened. She kept pushing on, determined to find her father. She finally made it to the other side of the jungle and gasped. Helios was bloody and beaten and tied to a tree. "Papa" She whispered, running to him. Helios looked up painfully.

"Serenity" He whispered. "No Papa, it's me, Rikana" Tears filled his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak, then winced in pain.

"I have to get you out of here" She cried. She sliced the ropes binding him to the tree and allowed him to lean on her for support. Suddenly she heard a rumbling laugh.

"You haven't heard the last of me Sailor Moon" A voice said.

"Who was that?" Rika asked, trying to help her father through the jungle. Helios didn't say anything at first.

"Wiseman" He said finally. "He was holding me prisoner" Rika shuddered and kept on pushing through the forest. Once they reached the mirror, they found wiseman guarding it.

"I shall not give up my prisoner so easily" Wiseman demanded. Rika glared at him.

"Let us pass" She said, eyes flashing. Wiseman laughed. A light was suddenly emitted from Rika's crystal. She focused on the crystal and the light hit wiseman. He let out a shout and vanished. Rikana led her father through the mirror, where the others were waiting.

"He needs medical attention" Mars cried, upon seeing him.

"We'll take him to the medical lab in the palace" Sapphire said. "Quickly" They hurried back to the palace, Helios slipping into unconciousness on the way. While Sapphire attended to Helios, the scouts heard a commotion outside the palace. When they got outside, they saw thier friends, who had defeated the guards and Emerald, being held captive by Wiseman. When Wiseman saw them, he laughed in a low rumbling voice.

"Where is Diamond?" He asked, taunting Sailor Moon.

"Dead" Mars said flatly. "Sailor Moon defeated him" Wiseman scowled under his cloak.

"Very well" I will kill all of you and rule this planet" He declared.

"Everyone, give your power to Rikana" Mars shouted. As one, everyone single person called forth thier power and allowed it to flow to Rikana, who held up the moon wand, where all the energy was combining.

"Moonlight attractive attack!" Rikana shouted. The light hit Wiseman square in the chest, destroying him for good. A loud cheering erupted from the crowd. The Moon family had regained the thrown. Rikana turned away from the celebration and ran back into the palace, praying that her father was still alive.


	19. Queen Rikana

**A New Hope**

**Chapter eighteen: Queen Rikana**

Rika tore through the palace searching for the medical wing. When she found it, she rushed inside and to her father's side. She brushed some hair out of his bruised face.

"Daddy" She whispered, staring down at him. Sapphire was doing his best to help Helios, cleaning his cuts and bandaging his wounds.

"I am doing everything I can, your highness" Sapphire said softly. Rika nodded, tears feeling her eyes. A tear fell and landed on her crystal. the crystal shone and it's light engulfed Helios's body. Sapphire had to shield his eyes from the light. When the light was gone, so were Helio's wounds and cuts and bruises. The white haired man slowly opened his eyes and stared up at his daughter.

"Rikana" He said softly, reaching up to touch her face. "I thought you were dead" Rika shook her head, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm alive daddy, Diamond is gone and so is Wiseman" She said.

"My brave, sweet darling daughter" Helios said. "You are so much like your mother" He sat up with Sapphire's help, since he was still a bit weak. Rika flung her arms around him, feeling like she had known him forever, even though she hadn't seen him in hundreds of years. Later that day, once Helios was well rested, a large crowd gathered outside the palace, as Helios and Rika stood on the balcony overlooking the crowd. The sailor scouts stood behind them. "People of Crystal Tokyo, thanks to my daughter and her loyal protectors, Diamond and Wiseman have been defeated. Peace will once again reign in the land and my daughter, my precious Rikana, will soon take her place as Queen of Tokyo. Those of you who believed that Diamond's rule was right, may remain here on Crystal Tokyo as long as you hinder and obey the laws laid upon this foundation by the Great Queen Serenity herself. The supreme ruler and creator of Crystal Tokyo, would have been saddened by the many followers of Diamond, for she created this kingdom for the people. I expect you to listen to Rikana as you would me, or your ancestors did for my wife and her mother" Helios bowed low and went back into the castle. Rikana smiled out at the crowd. She was still unsure if she would be a good queen, but she knew that she could not let her father down. After hundreds of years, the heir to the moon kingdom was to recieve her rightful place as Queen of Crystal Tokyo. She bowed low to the crowd.

"Fellow citizens of Crystal Tokyo" She began, in a clear calm voice, though she was trembling on the inside. "I hope to be a good queen. The ceremony will be in two days hence and all of Crystal Tokyo is invited. We are celebrating a new age, a new era and a new dynasty. I hope to follow in my mother's footsteps, but I can not promise to be exactly like her, after hundreds of years in hiding, this will take some getting used to and I ask everyone to please be patient with me as I learn." The crowd erupted in cheers and Rika turned to go back inside. Sailor Mars placed an arm around Rika's shoulder.

"Well said, Princess" She said softly. Rika shook her head.

"Please, all of you. Just call me Rika" Her scouts nodded. Rika smiled. Luna smiled down at the princess.

"You have learned much already" She said softly. "your mother would be proud. Come we must prepare for the coronation" For the next two days, Luna and the Sailor Scouts bustled about getting the palace ready for the coronation. Rikana was in her chambers looking through her dresses when Helios entered. He was carrying a dress that Rika new quite well, though she had never actually seen it. it was a dress worn by her grandmother and mother for thier coronations. it was long and white and had puff off the shoulder sleeves. Tears filled Rika;s eyes as she took it and with trembling fingers put it on, Helios stepped out of course. Once she was dressed, she looked in the mirror, not at all shocked to see how her hair had remained long. She twisted it up into the princess odango style.

"You look just like your mother" Helios said, kissing her cheek. "You will make a fine queen" Rika took a deep breath and accepted her father's arm. He led her down to the grand throne room and led her up to the throne her mother had once sat. She sat down and Helios stood next to her and the ceremony began.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Crystal Tokyo, according to the statutes agreed upon by Queen Serenity of the Silver Millenium, and the respective laws and custom of the same?" Helios asked. "Will you, in your power, cause law and justice and mercy  
to be executed in all judgments?" Rika took a deep breath.

"I solemnly promise so to do." She said. Helios placed the crown on her head, and as she stood, the crowd clapped. Rikana made her way down the platform and smiled a little. She was now Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

Sailor Mars watched as the girl she had come to love as her own took her rightful place as queen. A single tear tricked down her cheek as she saw how much Rikana had truly grown in spirit and maturity. She knew that Rika would be a fair queen, a just queen like her mother and grandmother before her.

Sailor Venus watched the beloved princess/queen as she held her head high. Something stirred inside Venus, something that she had not felt in a long time. Peace, unending peace and happiness. She smiled brightly as Rika looked her way and the princess smiled.

Sailor Jupiter watched the spectacle with awe. never would she have imagined something like this would ever happen. She still couldn't believe she was a scout, though it made her sad to think that Makoto Kino, a good friend of the royal family and original scout was never going to come back. She thought of the ancient scout and wondered if she could live up to expectations.

Sailor Pluto smiled as she watched the ceremony, then she turned to go. She had been away from the time gates long enough, it was time to go. She captured the scene into her memory and left the palace quietly. ready to continue her life of solitude and lonliness.

Sailor Saturn was awed by the spectacle. She was saddened also by the fact that she was replacing a well loved scout. could she live up to Hotaru, could she really be the soldier of death and rebirth or would she fail miserably. She reminded herself that she had been chosen for something more.

Sailor Uranus stood on the sidelines, unsure of what to do now. She glanced at Sailor Neptune with sorrow, as she remembered that Michiru was never coming back. She knew she had to be strong for the princess, and be ready for any enemy attacks, but she was not ready to let go of Michiru's memory, even though it had been several hundred years.

Sailor Neptune knew what Uranus was thinking. it was written all over her face. Neptune wondered if she really had what it took to live up to Michiru. She didn't think she'd ever live up to those expectations, especially not to Uranus. she sighed and continued to watch the princess as she made conversation with the citizens of Crystal Tokyo.

Diana and Solaris watched from the doorway before taking off in cat form, ready to nap, exhausted from all the running around and excited to finally have some peace.

Rikana watched them go, a small smile on her face and conversed with a family about the new era she would be bringing about. As Queen she had many things to think about, but her number one priority was the people of Crystal Tokyo. Someday, she would join the rest of her famiy, but for now, she was needed to keep things runnig smoothly. and she knew that her father would be there to help her in the Crystal millenium.

**The end**


End file.
